Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual
| Pages = 144 | ISBN = 1555600794 }} The Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual was a role-playing game supplement released by FASA in . It was reportedly the focus of a licensing dispute which eventually resulted in FASA losing its license to release Star Trek material. Contents Rank insignia The first section of the manual describes non-canon Starfleet rank insignia to include three admiral shoulder boards including a special rank known as "Branch Admiral". The manual also describes the "five pip" collar insignias for Commodore and Fleet Captain, as well as a starburst collar insignia for the rank of Midshipman and the hollow pip insignia for a rank called "Ensign Junior Grade". Evolution of the transwarp fleet ;Fleet of tomorrow : This introduction explains the expansion of a transwarp-based Starfleet based on the FASA ships and references to the [[Star Trek films|''Star Trek movies]] era.'' Fleet ship designs ; XIII transwarp battleship * NX-2000 (made training vessel in 2351) * NX-2001 (destroyed in 2331) * NX-2002 (retired in 2360) * NX-2003 USS Galacta (lost in 2316) * NCC-2004 (retired in 2360) * NCC-2005 (retired in 2361) * NCC-2006 USS Hancock (retired in 2321) * NCC-2007 USS Kitty Hawk (retired in 2361) * NCC-2008 USS Chikuma (lost in 2351) * NCC-2009 * NCC-2010 * NCC-2011 USS Achilles * NCC-2012 USS Arizona (destroyed in 2292) * NCC-2013 USS Royal Oak (made training vessel in 2338) * NCC-2014 USS Agincourt (lost in 2309) * NCC-2015 USS Yamashiro * NCC-2016 * NCC-2017 * NCC-2018 (destroyed in 2348) * NCC-2019 USS Fuso (destroyed in 2328) * NCC-2020 * NCC-2021 * NCC-2022 USS Ryujo '' (destroyed in 2321) * NCC-2023 * NCC-2024 USS ''Sussex (destroyed in 2348) * (destroyed in 2343) * NCC-2025 * NCC-2026 * NCC-2027 USS Bearn (lost in 2357) * NCC-2028 USS Aquila * NCC-2029 USS De Mayo (destroyed in 2337) * NCC-2030 USS Brisbane * NCC-2031 * NCC-2032 USS Thunderer (lost in 2349) * NCC-2033 * NCC-2034 * NCC-2035 USS Alamo * NCC-2036 ;''Enterprise''-class XII cruiser ; XII heavy cruiser ;Decker-class X transwarp destroyer ;Royal Sovereign-class XV battle cruiser ;M'Benga-class VII rescue/hospital ship ;''Sagan''-class V science research vessel ;Wellington-class XI transwarp light cruiser ;Paine-class IX transwarp frigate ; IX transwarp scout * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;"S-20" standard administrative shuttle ;SC-22 "Sphinx"-class cargo shuttle ;"Ambassador Hardin"-class transwarp heavy cruiser ;SW-21 long-range warp shuttle ; exploration cruiser ''Galaxy''-class exploration cruiser Friends and foes Biographies ;Noonian Soong ;Simone Van Gelder ;Koren Anastas ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Worf Background Similar Books * Star Fleet Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual Credits * Editor-in-Chief: L. Ross Babcock III * Senior Editor: Donna Ippolito * Editorial Asistance: C.R. Green * Technical Advisor: Lee Zamora * Production Manager: Jordan K. Weisman * Production Coordinator: Tara Gallagher * Art Director: Dana Knutson * Typesetting: Patricia A. Jones & Tara Gallagher * Layout: Tara Gallagher Category:Role-playing games